1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mounting device for a temperature control switch in a freezer compartment, and particularly to a mounting device for a temperature control switch in a freezer compartment for advantageously providing a more spacious freezer compartment in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Conventionally, a refrigerator 10 includes a freezer compartment 20 and a refrigerator compartment 30. The freezer compartment 20 is provided with a freezer compartment door 20a for closing/opening the freezer compartment 20. The refrigerator compartment 30 is provided with a refrigerator compartment door 30a for closing/opening the refrigerator compartment 30. In addition, in a predetermined portion of the freezer compartment 20 there is provided a temperature control switch housing 40 in which is mounted a temperature control switch 41 for controlling the temperature in the freezer compartment 20 to a predetermined level. A support member 41a is disposed at the side surface of the temperature control switch 41, a predetermined portion of which is affixed to a predetermined portion of the temperature control switch housing 40. In addition, a front support member 41b is formed on the front surface of the temperature control switch 41, a predetermined portion of which is affixed to a predetermined portion of the temperature control switch housing 40. The temperature control switch 41 is provided with a setting shaft 41c and one end thereof projects externally by a predetermined length. In addition, a connecting cable 42 is connected between a predetermined portion of the temperature control switch 41 and a microcomputer(not shown) for transmitting/receiving a predetermined signal. Here, the temperature control switch 41 is mounted into a predetermined portion of the upper surface of the temperature control switch housing 40. A temperature control knob 44 is fitted onto the setting shaft 41c.
The operation of the conventional temperature control switch for a refrigerator will now be explained with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B.
To begin with, the temperature in the freezer compartment 20 is maintained to a predetermined level in accordance with a set level by adjusting the temperature control knob 44. At this time, a predetermined value corresponding to the set temperature level is stored in the microcomputer(not shown). Here, when the temperature in the freezer compartment 20 exceeds over a predetermined level, the temperature control switch 41 enables activation of the compressor(not shown) to generate cooled air. Thereafter, the cooled air flows into the freezer compartment 20 through the cooled air opening(not shown) which is formed in a predetermined portion of the rear wall of the freezer compartment 20, so that temperature in the freezer compartment 20 is maintained to a predetermined level in accordance with a previously set level.
However, so as to maintain a predetermined temperature level in the freezer compartment 20, there should be provided the temperature control switch housing 40 for mounting the temperature control switch 41 and having a relatively big size, so that the usable volume of the freezer compartment 20 is disadvantageously reduced.